


Let Go, Brother

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (brief) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Vibrators, cheating (sort of), season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Sam's acting funny.Alternate ending of sorts for s4





	Let Go, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Whew this is a long one. As always, partial credit to wincestgoddess!! Best rp partner to ever live.

Dean watches from the corner of his eyes as Sam gets up quietly and sneaks a peek at Dean, who's supposedly asleep. Dean carefully keeps his breathing slow and even. 

After a second, Sam seems satisfied and heads cautiously for the door. Almost like he doesn't want Dean to know where he's going. It's been tense between them, almost awkward, but Dean isn't gonna let Sam do this sneaky shit. 

"Where are you going?" Dean says roughly, startling Sam. 

"None of your business." Sam says coolly, giving Dean a bitchface. "You go out all the time without telling me. I don't have to tell you." 

"This isn't like you, Sam." Dean presses just as his brother grabs the door handle. "You've been off since I came back." 

Sam's shoulders tense. "And how would you know what in like, Dean? You were dead. I've changed." He shrugs and opens the door, walking out. 

Dean reels back at those words. Ouch. That kinda hurt. He sits there in silence and absently reaches up to curl his fingers around the amulet. It feels heavy in his palm. 

Dean hesitates only a second before deciding screw it. He gets up and grabs his jacket, already dressed. Despite what Sam thinks, he knows his brother and something's up. 

Sam sighs and rakes a hand through his hair as he crosses the motel parking lot. Ruby has a room on the other side. Maybe he was a little harsh with Dean but it's true. Ruby helped him realize what's truly important. 

Dean frowns as he slips quietly out as sees Sam on the other side of the motel. What's going on? 

Sam stops at one door and raps once. It cracks open a second later and he goes in, shutting it behind him. He licks his lips as Ruby comes up. "Ready, Sam?" She tilts her head, baring her neck slightly. 

Deans frown deepens. What the hell? He makes his way slowly over and presses his ear to the door, trying to listen. 

Sam growls softly and pushes Ruby back on the bed, making a cut on her arm and sucking hungrily. He moans as her blood hits his tongue and closes his eyes. 

Dean swears his heart stops beating for a second when he heard Sam's moan. He's been trying ever since he got back and Sam's been turning him down only to fuck someone else? He'll no. Dean quietly starts working on the lock. 

Maybe if Sam wasn't focused on Ruby, her delicious blood, and rutting against her as the increased blood got his dick up and running, he would have heard Dean. 

Once the lock is dealt with, Dean takes a quiet deep breath and pushes the door open slowly. 

"All right," Ruby tugs on Sam's hair. "That's enough." She murmurs. "Cmon." She starts working at his pants buckle and in turn he pushes her skirt up. 

The sight alone is enough to make Deans breath hitch. So he really has been sneaking off to bang chicks. Deans eyes widen as he recognizes the girls face. Seriously? The same goddamn hooker? Dean doesn't even think, just matches closer to the bed. "So this is what you've been doing?" 

Sam jumps, pushing her hands away. "Dean-I-what are you doing here?" 

Ruby glares at Dean. She was looking forward to a good fuck. 

Deans anger is threatening to burst any second how. He takes a calming breath. "Really, Sam? A hooker?" He asks tightly. "Thought you had higher standards."

"You don't know shit." Sam snorts. "Stop trying to be so high and mighty, Dean, and fuck off!" 

That's the last straw. "We're leaving." Dean growls. "Now." 

Sam rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss Ruby. "Thanks." He whispers with a wink. "Next time we'll get to it." 

There it is again. That hurt mingling with rage. Next time? Dean wonders again if he should've just left Sam alone when he came back. He went to hell for Sam and now his brother is apparently with some not-hooker. "Let's. Go." He glowers. 

Sam rolls his eyes but follows Dean out. "Cool it, you dick. S'not like you never fuck people either." 

Dean doesn't hesitate, landing a solid punch to Sam's jaw, making his brother stumble back. "I was worried! You've been sneaking off and keeping secrets ever since I came back and I was worried! And you were just banging some chick!" 

Sam doesn't retaliate but he glares, cradling his jaw. "Don't act like you never bang chicks!" 

Dean shakes his head. "I haven't done that since I came back! Not even before I-" he abruptly cuts himself off. He can't say it aloud. 

Sam sighs. "What do you want from me? I thought you hated talking about feelings." He gives Dean a dark look through his bangs. 

Dean steps back, his anger faltering at Sam's glare. "Do you even want me here, Sam?" He asks quietly. "You don't talk to me. You don't seem to care about working things out, which is not like you." Dean sighs again. "But you're right." He pauses and licks his lips. "I was dead for four months. Why the hell do I know about you?" He turns around and crosses the parking lot back to their room. 

Sam rakes a hand through his hair, following Dean back to the room. "You weren't here." He says softly. "I had to learn to live without you. I'm not-- I didn't think I would ever see you again. Ruby gave me something when I had nothing." He shrugs. 

Deans shoulders tense. "Ruby?" His eyes narrow. "That bitch was Ruby?" His hands clench, longing for the demon killing knife. 

Sam bites his lip and looks away. "And that's why I didn't tell you." He shakes his head.

"Great." Dean throws his hands up in frustration. "That's just fucking great, Sam." Dean shakes his head and starts packing his duffle. 

"Why are you so upset?" Sam frowns. "I don't understand." He rubs his forehead with a sigh. "I told you what you wanted to know." 

"You only told me because I caught you, Sam." Dean grits out between clenched teeth. He finishes packing and zips the bag. "But that's fine. I'm leaving, and you can have slumber parties with Ruby without worrying about me finding out." 

"Fine." Sam shrugs and pretends it doesn't hurt as much as it really does. "Goodbye." He walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him. He walks around the corner if the motel and leans against the wall, slowly sliding down. So what if Dean leaves. He gets along just fine with Ruby. It doesn't matter. 

"You know, if Sam had told me from the start that he didn't want me here, we could've saved ourselves a lot of trouble." Dean mutters to himself as he walks out, trying to ignore his aching heart. 

In the car, Dean hesitates. He shouldn't leave Sam. But Sam doesn't want him here. After a few minutes of debating, he decides to get another room for the night and leave tomorrow. 

Mind made up and armed with his knife, Dean immediately heads to the room Ruby was in. He hopes she's still there. 

Eventually Sam stands up and trudges back to his room. He sits down on the bed, questioning his life. Sam wonders if maybe he should kill himself. 

He half wishes he wasn't feeling so listless. He could call Ruby back and they could finish their fuck but he's too tired for that now. Sam gets up and grabs a bottle of whiskey. If Ed gonna be alone he might as well be drunk. He plops down on the bed again and takes a long drink. 

She's gone. Dean fumes. She fucking gone. He sits down on the bed and places his head in his hands. "Fuck." He mutters, taking a deep breath. 

Suddenly he straightens up. What the hell is he doing, just letting the bitch take Sam? No. No way! Dean stalks out of the room and back to Sam's, knocking on the door. 

"Go away." Sam mumbles. He's not drunk, he's barely taken his third pull. But Dean is one and he doesn't feel like seeing Ruby. No one else knows he's here either. 

"Dammit, Sam." Dean mutters and picks the lock, pushing the door open. 

Sam puts the whiskey down when he hears something at the door. He grabs his gun and points it at the door. 

The first thing Dean sees is the whiskey. Then there's a gun pointing at him. "Jesus, put that away!" He steps into the room. 

"Dean?" Sam says incredulously, lowering the gun. "What...?" 

"There's not gonna be a next time." Dean begins, locking the door and taking the gun from Sam. "You are not going to see her again, Sam." 

"And why not?" Sam shrugs. "You're leaving. Why the hell do you care?" 

"Because I didn't come back just do some black-eyed bitch could steal you from me, Sam." Dean steps closer. 

Sam shrugs. "Sure. Whatever." He looks out the window, staring. 

"I can back. From hell." It's the first time Dean can actually bring himself to say it. "I came back and it looks like you could care less about that." 

"You were gone." Sam says. "I turned everything off. Still haven't figured out how to turn it back on." He sighs. 

"But I'm back." Dean tries again and doesn't stop to think about how his touch might be received when he lays his hands on Sam's shoulders, sliding them up to his neck. "I'm here and you don't need her." 

Sam practically melts into the touch. "But you're not...." Fucking me. 

"I'm not what?" Dean asks with a small frown. " he sighs when Sam doesn't speak up and cups Sam's face in his hands. "Please, Sammy." He pauses, eyes softening to something a little more vulnerable. "I miss you." He admits softly. 

Sam doesn't say anything, just leans forward and presses his face to Deans chest. He closes and breathes in deeply, nuzzling a little. 

"I lost you four months ago. I don't wanna lose you to her too." Dean wraps his arms around his brother, holding him close. 

Sam wraps his arms around Deans waist and squeezes Dean tight, pressing even closer to him. 

Dean grips Sam's shoulders and pulls him back. He stares down at Sam for a moment before diving in for a bruising kiss. 

Sam blinks up at Dean and gives a surprised moan when Dean kisses him. Suddenly his hands are everywhere at once, touching and gripping as he kisses back. 

Dean didn't expect Sam's eagerness but then again, maybe he should have. It's been so long. "God, I missed you." He breathes into the kiss, hands sliding up to tangle in Sam's hair. 

Sam shudders and wraps his arms around Deans waist again, falling back on the bed with Dean. 

Dean flips them over so he's on top and pulls away to kiss down Sam's neck. "You're mine, Sam." 

Sam whimpers softly. He doesn't want Dean to pull away. He just wants to kiss and kiss til he feels warm again. "Dean..." He moans. 

"Say it." Dean demands, moving back up. "Say you're mine, Sam." He whispers, their lips just inches away. 

Sam bites his lip, hesitating briefly. "Yours." He murmurs. He looks into Deans eyes for a moment before lifting his head to close the half inch and kiss Dean again. 

"Damn straight." Dean growls. He kisses back and grabs Sam's hands, pinning them to the bed over his head as he licks into Sam's mouth. 

Sam moans and tugs halfheartedly against Deans grip, just to feel the solid hold makes him harder in his jeans. He parts his lips with a gasp and bucks up against Dean. 

Dean grinds down in response, trying to create some friction between them as his tongue slips inside Sam's mouth.

Sam groans and lets Dean ravage his mouth, bucking up again. He rolls his body against Dean's as they make out hard and fast. 

Just remembering what he saw in that motel room makes Dean bite harshly on his brothers lip, hard enough to draw blood. "Take of your clothes." He orders.

Sam tugs his wrists free and scrambles to undress. He flings his shirt to the side and kicks his jeans and boxers off, licking his lips and staring up at Dean when he finishes. 

Dean sits back on his heels on the bed, eyeing Sam in all his naked glory. "How long?" He asks calmly. His fingers trail from Sam's parted red lips to chest slow and teasing. "How long have you been fucking her?" He repeats. 

Sam blushes. "Since-since before you came back." He says softly, looking down.

Dean nods slowly, hand splayed flat over Sam's twitching abs. "How long did it take for you to forget me, Sammy? To replace me with some demon?" He keeps his tone flat but Sam can still here the anger in his voice.

"Never could forget." Sam whispers. "She was barely enough. Never forgot you." 

"But it was still enough for you." Dean's hand slips lower, brushing his fingertips over the head of Sam's dick before resting on his thigh. "Can she make you feel like I do?" He brings his other hand up to touch the spot where Sam's shoulder and neck meet. "Does she know how crazy this little spot drives you?" 

Sam shivers and shakes his head. "N-no. We only ever...hard and fast. Wasn't enough otherwise." He tilts his head, baring his neck. 

Dean hums, leaning down to kiss Sam's neck and smirking at the hitched breath. "Never took your time? So she doesn't know that you love it when I eat you out? That if I do it long enough, you'll beg for me?" 

Sam shudders hard and shakes his head, biting his lip hard. "Please De. Please." 

Dean shakes his head. "I don't think you get it, Sam." He murmurs. "Do you know what it felt like, watching her take what's mine?" Dean licks his lips and gets off the bed. "Hands above your head. Be still." He grabs the rope from one duffle. 

Sam bites his lip harder and crosses his wrists over his head. He's nervous, but at the same time he wants so bad.

Dean comes back to the bed and grins down at Sam. He leans down and ties Sam's wrists tightly, making sure he can't get out of the bindings. 

Sam tugs the restraints, moaning softly when he can't pull free. He relaxes a little and watches Dean eagerly, curious to see what he'll do next. 

Dean walks back to Sam's duffle. "I'm guessing she doesn't know about this either." He digs in Sam's bag for a moment and turns around with a triumphant smirk, holding Sam's favorite toy. 

Sam groans at the sight of his vibrator, long and thick. "God..." He gasps. "No, she doesn't." He licks his lips. He hasn't used it much since Dean died. It hurt too much to remember how good Dean used to fuck him with it. 

"That's a shame." Dean drawls as he shakes his head, setting the vibrator down on the bed and taking off his shirt. "You would make the prettiest noises when I used it on you." 

Sam's lips part on a silent moan and his legs part a little. God, he's missed this. 

"Look at you." Dean purrs. "Already spreading your legs for me. So good, Sammy." He grins and strips off his jeans before getting the lube. 

Sam spreads his legs even wider, unashamedly putting himself on display. He wants it so bad he doesn't care about anything else. 

Dean crawls back on top of him and leans down to press a feather light kiss to Sam's lips. "You're gonna stop seeing her." He murmurs. "You're gonna stop fucking her." 

Sam wants to say yes, almost does, but then he remembers the blood and turns his face away. "I won't fuck her." He echoes. 

Dean's eyes narrow and he grips Sam's chin, forcing him to make eye contact. "You'll stop seeing her." He growls.

Sam just stares up at him. He says nothing, unwilling to lie and he knows Dean won't understand why he needs Ruby. 

"Even now, you still want to see her." Dean says darkly. "You just needed someone by your side so badly you didn't care even if it was the bitch who lied about being able to save me." He pinches Sam's nipple hard. 

Sam grits his teeth and looks away. He deserves this. He deserves Dean's anger. This is what he deserves for lying to Dean. 

Dean shakes his head, tugging at Sam's nipple and feeling a spark of satisfaction when Sam lets out a short cry. "Aren't you going to say anything?" 

"What do you want me to say?" Sam asks breathlessly, looking up at Dean through halflidded eyes. "I don't know what you want."

"I want you to say you'll stop seeing her." Dean's gaze softens. "I want things to be like they were before." 

"I can't stop." Sam whispers, looking away again. "They can be without me stopping. I won't sleep with her anymore." 

"You say that but how can I trust you after today?" Dean looks down and catches sight of the vibrator. He nibbles his lower lip and palms Sam's thigh. "Wider." 

Sam shifts and spreads his thighs. He tilts his hips up. He isn't going to stop Dean, even if Dean is upset. They both need this. 

"Did you miss me, Sam?" Dean straddles him, aligning their crotches and rolling his hips down slowly. 

Sam whimpers and bucks up into the touch. "Missed you." He whispers, licking his dry lips. 

"Yeah?" Dean runs his hand down Sam's chest to wrap around his dick, stroking at a leisurely pace. "What did you miss? My hands, my mouth? Tell me, Sam." 

Sam bucks up into Dean's touch with a soft moan. "Missed everything. Your dick, your voice, your mouth...everything."

"Everything?" Dean swipes his thumb over the tip of Sam's cock and leans down, taking Sam's lower lip between his teeth. 

Sam's breath hitches and his eyes flutter shut. "Everything." He leans up, trying to kiss Dean.

"No." Dean pulls away. "You taste of her lipstick." He grimaces and swipes his finger over Sam's shiny lips. 

Sam looks down, embarrassed, but his head snaps back up as Dean starts stripping off his boxers. 

"You know no one can take care of you like I can." Dean tosses his boxers on the floor. "No one else knows how you need to be fucked." 

Sam sighs and licks his lips. "Dean..." He moans softly, straining against the rope. "Please." 

"Please what?" A little grin tugs at Dean's lips and he lets go of Sam's cock, his hand trailing lower to rub a finger over Sam's hole. 

Sam's eyes flutter shut and he arches into the touch. "Please fuck me." 

Dean pours lube onto his fingers and presses his thumb in first. "Have you used your favorite toy since I died, Sammy?" 

"Only a few times." Sam answers breathlessly, eyes still shut.

"You ever pictured it was me?" Dean starts kissing down Sam's neck as he slips a second finger in. 

"Always." Sam moans. "Can't use it without thinking of you." He turns his head to the side, exposing his neck. 

Dean's lips brush over Sam's shoulder and he smirks, slipping another finger in smoothly and stretching Sam.

Sam moans and clenches around the fingers. It feels so good to have Dean's thick fingers in him after so long. He licks his lips, thinking of what's next. 

"Is this what you want, Sam? Or can Ruby keep you satisfied?" Dean licks Sam's neck and bites hard. 

Sam moans with a gasp. "Want you. Always want you." His hole clenches around sudden emptiness as Dean pulls his fingers out. 

Dean kisses up to Sam's ear and grabs the vibrator, slicking it up before pressing it against Sam's entrance. 

Sam pushes back against it, biting his lip as the blunt tip slides in. "God..."

"I'm gonna fuck you." Dean whispers. "Just like before." He nibbles on his brothers ear as he keeps sliding the toy in. 

"Dean." Sam breathes, arching up. His muscles tense and bunch as the toy pushes in, stretching him open. He almost forgot how long and thick it is.

"You're gonna have to relax if you want the whole thing, Sammy." Dean hums, pausing to give Sam a moment once the toy is halfway in. 

Sam takes a deep breath, relaxing and bearing down on the toy. It works and his body opens up, accepting more. 

"There you go." Dean purrs and shoves forward, grinning at Sam's gasp when the rest of it slides in effortlessly all at once. 

"Fuck." Sam gasps, throwing his head back on the pillow. It's so unexpectedly good. 

Dean doesn't give Sam time to adjust, he gets on top of Sam and immediately sets up a rough pace, thrusting the toy in and out mercilessly. 

Sam moans and his arm muscles bunch and flex as he strains against the rope. "Fu-uck." He chokes out. "Yes."

Dean tugs on Sam's nipple with his teeth and changes the angle of the vibrator inside Sam, aiming for his prostate and turning it on. 

Sam cries out at the sudden vibrations, writhing on the bed. "Fuck!" He tries to push back onto the dildo, wanting more. 

Dean pulls away, eyes glued to his brothers face as he keeps fucking him with the dildo, pressing insistently against his prostate. "Cmon, Sammy." 

"God!' Sam pulls against the rope and screams as Dean pushes the vibrations higher, coming untouched with a shout. "Fuck! Dean!"

Dean doesn't stop even as Sam comes, turning the vibrations even higher. He kisses Sam's neck, grinding against his twitching cock.  
God, Sam." 

Sam whimpers and arches up into Dean. "Fuck, De. Please..." Sam's not sure if he's begging for Dean to turn off the vibrator or for Dean to fuck him." 

"You want me to fuck you? Is that it?" Dean pants, he wide blown green eyes aroused and accusing. "Right after you fucked her?"

"Please." Sam whines, hips jerking. "Please. She wasn't you. Need you Dean, please..." 

"No, she wasn't." Dean reaches down and turns off the toy, pulling it over. "She could never fuck you like I do, baby boy." He whispers, cupping Dean's cheek as he pushes into his little brother. 

Sam gasps and gives a low groan as Dean pushes in, straining the rope. "Oh god, De..."

Dean groans as he buries himself inside Sam's tight warm heat, balls bumping against his ass. He stares down at Sam, at those glittery lips, at the marks on his body that he did not make. She fucking marked Sam.  
"She's all over you." He growls, longing to go over all the marks and make them his. 

"You can--make new ones." Sam chokes out. "Please, De." He stares up at Dean, trying to give him the puppy eyes in his well fucked state. 

Dean doesn't kiss him. Instead, he latches onto Sam's neck, biting hard over a mark he definitely did not put there. His thrusts speed up, thrusting into Sam like if he fucks him hard enough, he'll forget Ruby's name." 

"Dean, oh!" Sam gasps, "Dean!" He moans, wrapping his long legs around Dean's waist. 

Dean digs his nails in harder, scratching down and covering the previous marks. 

Sam's moaning constantly as Dean slams into him again and again. His rock hard dick lays against his stomach and his hands clench in fists above his head as he shudders with intense pleasure. 

"Think you can come untouched on my dick, Sam?" Dean murmurs, moaning into his brothers neck as he clenches around him. "Fuck, you're just as tight."

"Yeah." Sam gasps. "Oh, fuck, Dean!" He throws his head back sharply, so close to the edge again. 

"Do it." God, he's so close. He's been holding back since he got naked, but he wants Sam to come first. Dean shifts and starts ramming his prostate dead on. "Fucking come." He moans.

Sam's entire body locks up and his mouth drops open on a silent scream as he comes again, eyes shut tightly as he writhes. 

Sam's face as he comes pushes Dean over the edge, and it only takes a few more thrusts before he's coming inside Sam with a low groan. 

Sam abruptly goes limp after coming, practically melting into the bed. He manages a little content noise as Dean comes inside him and his eyes flutter shut. 

Dean waits a second to compose himself before pulling out slowly. He reaches for the tissues and cleans them both up, and then kneels up to untie Sam. He sighs as the rope comes loose and he sees the mark. "You shouldn't have struggled so much."

Sam hums as Dean wipes him clean. "Couldn't not struggle." He mumbles sleepily, stretching his legs and arms.

Dean hums in acknowledgement to Sam's words and puts the rope away, along with the toy. He lays back down next to Sam, staring contemplatively at the ceiling.

Sam rubs his wrists gingerly before curling up on his side and eyeing Dean, waiting for him to say something.

Dean turns on his side, frowning lightly. "What's this really about, Sam?" He asks quietly. "You said you'd stop sleeping with her, so what's so goddamn important that you keep seeing her?"

Sam bites his lip and looks away. "It's...not something you would understand."

Dean presses his lips together and looks away. "Back to square one, then. More lies and secrets." He shakes his head. "Still don't trust me."

"She's helping me get stronger so I can kill Lilith." Sam confesses suddenly, biting his lip.

Dean's gaze snaps up and his frown deepens. "How?"

"I. Um." Sam looks down. "She gives me her blood."

"She..." Dean trails off as the implications sink in. "What the hell?" He inhales sharply. "Are you using your psychic powers, Sam?"

"Y-yeah." Sam answers nervously.

"You." Dean sits up. Damn the bitch. "You promised me you wouldn't go down that road!"

Sam sits up. "You weren't even here! Besides, I need to kill her. She took you away! I need to kill her." Sam glares.

"Not like this, Sam!" Dean rakes a hand through his hair. "No." He says firmly. "You will stop meeting with Ruby and no more demon blood. I fucking mean it, this ends now."

Sam wants to protest but somehow the fight drains out of him. "Okay." His shoulders slump. "Fine."

Dean nods, pleased yet a little taken aback at how easy that was. He rubs his temples and turns back to Sam. "This isn't the way to do it, Sam. I want Lilith's head on a platter as much as you do but you can't let that blackeyed bitch manipulate you into this."

Sam sighs and hugs his torso, wrapping his arms around himself in a futile effort to make himself smaller.

"She's just using you, Sammy." Dean's voice softens. He sighs softly and lays back down, curling around Sam from behind and wrapping an arm around his chest. "Cmon, baby boy. I just want things to go back to what they were."

Sam presses back against him and his hands slides up Dean's forearm to hold his hand.

"Just you and me." Dean tangles their fingers together with a squeeze. "No demons, no..angels." It feels weird to say it out loud. "Just us, fighting the good fight."

Sam rolls over and wraps his arms around Dean, tucking his face into Dean's neck. "Okay." He murmurs.

"Okay?" Dean repeats, kissing Sam's hair. "I remember." He says after a long moment.

Sam looks up.

"I remember hell." Dean exhales shakily.

Sam flinches and holds Dean a little tighter. "De.."

"I know you've noticed the nightmares." Dean pauses and shrugs. "Or maybe not. You usually sneak out at night."

Sam winces and nods. "I noticed but I brushed it off...Hell, even I have nightmares sometimes." He rubs Dean's back gently.

Dean licks his lips and takes a deep breath. "It's okay. I didn't want you to know. It just-" He cuts off abruptly and shakes his head. "I can't talk about it."

"Shh." Sam soothes, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek. "S'okay." He murmurs.

"No, it's not." Dean protests weakly. "You have no idea what they did to me, Sam. What I did."

"It's still okay." Sam insists gently, cupping Dean's cheek. "You don't have to tell me. I love you."

Dean bites his lip. "Just...please. Promise me you'll stop this with Ruby, Sam."

Sam nods and meets Dean's gaze. "I promise."

Dean lets out a relieved sigh. "Okay." He lets out a little smile for what feels like the first time since he came back and tangles his fingers in Sam's hair. "C'mere."

Sam leans in and kisses Dean eagerly, wrapping an arm around Dean's waist and mid back to pull him close.

What started out as a soft kiss soon turns eager and a little desperate on Dean's part. Fuck, he'd missed this. He pulls back and smiles at Sam. "So...she really wasn't enough?"

Sam blushes and looks down. "No. She just barely kept me going..." He blinks hard.

"Yeah." Dean murmurs. He cups Sam's chin and tips his head up, kissing him lightly. "I'm here though now. I can be enough for you, right?"

Sam nods, eyes a little wet and biting his lip to keep it from wobbling. "Yeah."

Dean's smile grows and he hugs Sam tight, kissing his brothers temple. "Just you and me, Sammy.

Sam curls into Dean, smiling softly and relaxing a little. He presses a kiss to Dean's neck. Finally, everything is as it should be.


End file.
